1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a weatherstrip assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Weatherstrip assemblies are used within many industries to provide a seal between multiple components capable of moving relative to one another. In one example, the weatherstrip assembly is used in a vehicle to seal between a door which defines a window opening, and a glass capable of sliding relative to the door to selectively close the window opening. The weatherstrip assembly typically includes a body portion defining a slot for receiving the glass and a seal member for abutting and sealing against the glass. The weatherstrip assembly typically includes a wear portion disposed in the channel and extending longitudinally along the weatherstrip assembly. The wear portion is typically comprised of a low-friction, rigid material, such as high durometer rubber or felt flocking. The wear portion extends continuously along the weatherstrip assembly.
The material from which the wear portion is formed is typically more rigid than the body portion and the seal member in order to extend the life of the wear portion as the glass repeatedly slides along the wear portion. The high rigidity makes the weatherstrip assembly more difficult to manipulate when mounting the weatherstrip assembly to the door. While the wear portion is low-friction, there is a continual desire in the industry to further reduce the friction between the wear portion and the glass. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved weatherstrip assembly for a vehicle.